


Better Than I Could Imagine

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part in Across the Room and Worth the Wait.</p>
<p>Goes with the prompts: Imagine Reid bringing you flowers, Imagine ice-skating with Reid for a date, since he keeps falling you decide to never let go of his hand while skating, Imagine Reid punching someone, yelling, “Leave them alone!” after the person says something nasty to you, hurting your feelings, lastly Imagine your first time with Spencer.</p>
<p>Might be my last for the multishot, let me know if you think I could squeeze one more out,</p>
<p>Reid/ Reader Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than I Could Imagine

Title: Better Than I Could Imagine  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: M  
Prompt/Summary: Imagine Reid bringing you flowers: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/102889942735/please-do-not-reblog-to-another-imagine-blog, Imagine ice-skating with Reid for a date, since he keeps falling you decide to never let go of his hand while skating: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/106906074359, Imagine Reid punching someone, yelling, “Leave them alone!” after the person says something nasty to you, hurting your feelings: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/116129792946, lastly Imagine your first time with Spencer: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/post/100835750199/please-do-not-reblog-to-another-imagine-blog   
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader, Penelope Garcia  
Trigger Warning: Relationship abuse mentions and mild violence  
Word Count:  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: 3rd part of across the room and worth the wait  
Author’s Notes: I'm thinking this is the last one but we'll see, tell me if you think there should be one more.

"I'm not saying I'd be good at it or anything, but it should be fun."

"It sounds like fun, I used to ice skate when I was little."

You could hear Spencer chuckle. "I never have, so you might have to teach me."

You smiled, hoping he could sense it over the phone. "I'd be glad to. Do you think everyone will show though?"

Penelope had taken it into her hands, to make each of your teams meet, at an ice rink no less. Valdez and your other teammate Holt had kids and Spencer and Pen both had told you about their teammates Hotch and JJ who had kids as well, so it was a good bet that they'd show up. But Gibbons and Carter weren't likely to, not because they didn't want to, they had been jostling you to let them meet your new boyfriend. But without alcohol or the atmosphere for flirting there wasn't much for them to come to. 

"I'm sure they will, Garcia has threatened Morgan and Prentiss into coming so I'm sure whoever's in that boat for you she'll take care of."

You giggled.

Your time with Spencer was magical, and approaching to nearly three months. There were times where you were still shy, but, then again, there were times when he was as well. It suited you both fine, the confidence in the relationship and each other becoming stronger with each day. You had begun telling him your secrets: the strain with your family, the awkward teen years, and the talk about the few other relationships you've had. You had told Spencer about him, about the things he said, the things he did, how it had made you feel. You had watched Spencer for months in a coffee shop and had admired up close during your time together but with each word that came from you about that time Spencer's face contorted to an emotion you didn't think him capable of – rage. It filled you with so much gratitude that Spencer felt that for your situation, the need to protect you now, but you still felt the need to reassure him that, that part of your life was over. That you had him. 

Not long after your confession Spencer felt he could talk about his past: his mother's mental state crumbling with each year, the abuse he suffered amongst his peers in school, that he had never felt worthy or good enough for anyone making it very difficult to date let alone keep a relationship going. You had brought him close to you then, letting his head rest in the crook of your neck. Two broken pieces mending themselves together.

"I want you to meet Henry, too. He's been wanting to meet you."

"I hope I can get his approval for his uncle Spence."

"I know you will. Just don't be surprised if you get badgered with a bunch of questions when everyone meets you."

"I'll give you the same warning there, Mr. Peabody."

Spencer laughed, you had been skeptical of giving him the nickname at first but was glad to find out it was one of the few cartoons he had watched as a child. "I'll be there to pick you up in a few hours."

"Alright - um, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

You wondered if three months was too soon to tell him you were in love with him. Each goodbye you halted about to say it on impulse, catching yourself, and chickening out every time. But he hadn't said it either, but with the way you both way, maybe he was as nervous as you. Afraid of the rejection or the awkward, "Me too." Soon, you'd tell him soon, but not yet. You put on some skinny boot-cut jeans, with a pair of heeled   
booties and a nice light pink sweater. It was fuzzy and warm, and you breathed in the fabric softener that clung to the fabric. After you had braided your hair, you decided to pass the time and make some cookies to take with you. That way everyone had something sweet to nibble on while bonding. You had brought out the second tray when there was a knock on your door. 

"Shit!" 

The noise had startled you, and your thumb caught the burn from the tray. Sticking your thumb in your mouth to ease it, you opened the door. Surprised when a bouquet of flowers were set before you. "Oh, Spencer, you didn't have to."

He grinned, his brown eyes twinkling. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." 

He leaned in to kiss you and you graciously accepted it, pressing yourself firmly to him. His kisses always left you delirious, but now he brought you flowers. No one had ever given you flowers. And they were peonies, like on your first date, Thai food in Paris as you liked to think of that night, and you eagerly nipped his lips while bringing him in your apartment. Spencer's hand came up to cup your face, while his tongue danced along the seam of your lips, until you gasped aloud and he snuck his tongue inside your mouth. You moaned, allowing yourself to be backed into a wall, Spencer's lips becoming more firm, as you used your free hand to grasp his hair. He groaned, the noise vibrating onto your lips, his hand trailing to the bottom of your shirt slipping in slightly to caress the soft expanse of your stomach. The touch caused you to stiffen slightly, feeling your hesitation he pulled back gasping.

"I'm sorry about that, I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry for that, Spencer. I was enjoying myself too."

He smiled, his thumb trailing your cheek. "I am sorry for ruining your flowers though."

Looking down, you laughed, seeing the crumpled flower in your hand. "It's okay, they're still beautiful. I'm going to put them into some water before we leave." 

You kissed his cheek, and went to get a vase, placing the flowers on the counter of your kitchen. You hadn't meant to do that, to stiffen, to have him pull away. Spencer had been patient with you, but besides the fact neither of you had said the l-word, you were afraid of what he'd say if you took your clothes off. No, maybe it didn't matter with Spencer, but it still bothered you. You remember an incident with your ex, making you strip in front of him, and he, taking a marker and circling every imperfection of your body. You remembered being told how unlovable you were, that you could never please a man, that you were lucky to have him to show you what to do.

"Y/N? You okay?"

Turning around, you saw Spencer looking at you with worry in his puppy dog eyes, a half eaten cookie in his hand. "I'm sorry, Spencer, I was somewhere else. You know, I need those to butter up the teams?"

Spencer took another bite of cookie grinning. "No, you don't, you just need to be you. I'm already scared I'll have to fight Morgan for you."

"We'll just have to tell him sorry. Spencer Reid is the only man I want."

He beamed at you polishing off the cookie and reaching for another. You swatted his hand. "Hey! That's not fair, can't your boyfriend at least sample a few?"

You blushed a little, the months diminishing the need to but not absolving it. "Fine. But all the kids there might want some too."

Spencer talked around the bite of cookie. "Garcia's taking care of all of it. We just have to show up. I guess we should be doing that now. But first -"

He bent to you one more time taking your lip in his, and you giggled, tasting the chocolate on his tongue.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pen really had taken care of everything, it was set up as a picnic lunch on the side of the rink, and it had made things considerably easy, meeting everyone, and your team got on well with Spencer's. Each one interrogating the other. JJ, Emily, and Gibbons had taken turns asking how you met, what was Spencer like as a boyfriend, and was he a good kisser. You had blushed letting Pen take the credit for setting you up, saying without her you'd still be sipping coffee to look at him. They had awed, and hugged you, making you feel accepted in the girl group right away. Hotch and Rossi paired off with Holt and Valdez and although the two men seemed aloof, you could tell they were like Valdez; Older and wiser from all the things seen on the job, but good men all the same, father figures and someone to look up to, people you could go to when you had a problem. You were glad Spencer had them. You had been warned but Morgan was something else. He had flirted with you, but you could tell it was in a joking matter, it reminded you of Carter. Speaking of Carter you looked about with his arm around Spencer's shoulders gesturing with his other hand. You had seen that gesture before.

"Leave him alone, Carter!"

"I'm just giving him some advice."

You gave Carter a deadly stare. He wasn't as big as Morgan but he could still be intimidating, and you knew he was giving the faux brother speech to Spencer.

"It's okay, Y/N, I get what he's trying to say."

Carter beamed. "See I knew this guy would be alright."

You snorted when you felt something tugging the bottom of your shirt. Looking down you saw little Henry. You loved Holt and Valdez's kids babysitting for either of them whenever the chance arose, and Jack was quite the charmer himself, quiet and polite like his dad, but you could see why Spencer was enamored with the little blonde. He kept to himself at first, hovering behind his mom and dad and slowly moving among the crowd, now he had finally gotten to you. You smiled warmly to the little boy. "Why, hello there?"

The little boy kept one hand on you, the other going to his mouth, his blue eyes trailing off to his godfather. "Are you going to marry, uncle Spence?"

You choked on your tongue, trying to settle down as to not scare the little boy away. "Um, I'm not sure honey, it usually takes awhile to figure all that out."

You could tell by Henry's face he wasn't really taking in what you were saying, the four year old's brain not ready to understand the complications of dating. "Do you love each other? Like my mommy and daddy?"

Before you could reply JJ had come and scooped the boy up. "Alrighty now, little man, we shouldn't be nosy."

You shrugged, brushing it off. "It's okay, really, he seems to be very intuitive for his age."

"He can be, other times he's too nosy for his own good. He gets that from Will."

You both laughed, until Henry started squirming in his mom's arms. "Skate, mommy."

"You want to go skating? Hold on and mommy will take you."

"No aunt 'nelope said I go with Y/N. Get uncle Spence."

"What?"

"She gave me money to take them."

"Pen!"

Penelope looked up from the drinks to you, seeing your face, she grinned sheepishly. 

"If anyone's nosy it's, Pen."

JJ laughed, as Henry's arms reached for you again. You smiled at the little boy. "Henry, aunt Penelope won't mind if we don't skate, she'll let you keep the money. You don't have to worry."

The boy stilled, contemplating. "I still kinda want to go though."

You and JJ shared a look reaching out for the small boy. As you took him into your arms you headed over to Spencer who was talking with Carter and Morgan. He smiled as you approached. "Henry and I thought we'd try skating you want to come?"

The two men glanced at Spencer, amused. Morgan then elbowed him. "Yeah, kid, aren't you going to take your lady on the ice?"

"Come on, Uncle Spence!"

Henry was excited for Spencer to come, making Spencer's embarrassment disappear. "I already told aunt Y/N she might have to teach me though, will you help me too, Henry?"

"Yeah!"

Spencer took him as you ordered the shoes, putting your own on before helping with Henry's. He looked up at you. "They're hard to walk in."

You brushed the hair from his face. "You just need a little practice. You do it enough they feel like regular shoes and not so hard to walk toward the ice. You okay, Spencer?"

It was adorable to watch him try to keep himself upright, he had to have fallen back onto the bench three times before able to stand long enough to wobble to the rail of the rink. "I'll be fine just let me gather myself."

"You just need practice too, uncle Spence!"

"I think you're right Henry, why don't you try to take a lap with Y/N and I'll catch up."

Henry looked back to you, unsure. "It's up to you, Henry, we can come back for uncle Spencer in just a second if you want to."

Henry looked from Spencer back to you before relenting and holding out his little hand. "Okay, Henry, first, we got to learn to fall."

Henry looked bewildered. "Fall? That's not skating."

"That's true, but sometimes we will fall down and it keeps us safe and makes it easier to know how to get up. May I show you how?"

With the falling done, you had taught Henry to walk on the ice, and finally to slowly glide. Eventually, letting go of his hand and letting him go by himself, skating not far behind in case. Henry squealed with glee. "Look what I can do Jack!"

You saw Jack approaching on his own skates and smiled. "He's a fast learners, and you look to be pretty good yourself, Jack."

The older boy smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

Henry started gliding off. "Oh...Henry. You should wait -"

"I've got him, Miss Y/N."

"You sure, honey?"

"Yeah, we can play and you can help, Mr. Reid, he hasn't let go of the railing since he's been out there."

Spinning around, You saw Spencer had made his way further along the rink but was still clutching the bars tightly. Leaning to keep himself up. You couldn't keep the giggle from forming inside as you made your way toward him. "You doing any better, Spencer?"

Spencer gave you a dirty look as you smiled at him. You reached your hand out. "Come on, let me give you a lesson, you might even be as good a student as Henry."

"I know people all the time, but it's not really plausible to me, Y/N. It's like having a knife braced on a shoe, how are you supposed to stand straight?"

"For one, you're being too stressed about it, you have to relax to balance out your weight."

Spencer looked at you skeptically. "Okay, I still need your hand though."

You grinned. "Good. I like you hand in mine."

He smiled back, and you took his hand in yours. Taking your time into talking him into letting go of the rail. When he was braced by your side, you glided your way in front of him. "Okay, relax, and try to lean a little forward. Bending your knees very slightly, shoulders forward and above the knees. Now we're just going to take little strokes."

Spencer did start getting better, as long as he was holding onto you. As soon as you tried to let him go on his own, the first attempt to move resulted in him plummeting to the ice. One of the times he began to fall and in trying to prevent him splaying on the ice again ended with both of you toppling down. You had ended up on top of him, cushioning any blow, causing you to blush. You kissed him lightly, Spencer tucking some hair behind your ear.

"I'm not a very good student, am I?"

"I disagree, you are, by far, my favorite."

He grinned at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He leaned up to kiss you again, leading the two boys on the ice to cringe with their - "Ewwws." Causing the other adults to laugh. You snuck one last kiss before getting both of you up, giving up, and just enjoyed the feel of Spencer's hand in yours. Everyone was about to pack it in, when Henry piped - "May I have some hot cocoa before we leave, mommy?"

JJ looked to Penelope, who shrugged sadly. "I'm sorry, my sweet baby boy, but we went through the thermos pretty fast."

Henry didn't throw any tantrum or whine or anything, but that slight pout he was trying to hold in was killing you. "I can get him some from the concession stand before we all leave. Would you like to come with me, Henry?"

The boy nodded, enthusiastically, already taking your hand and heading for the stand. "I guess we'll be right back."

You could hear the others laughing as the two of you went around the rink and got in line. "I think I might get one too, do you want whipped cream on yours, Henry?" 

"Yes!"

You giggled, startling when you felt a clasp on your shoulder. Turning your eyes were locked on a pair you had hoped to never see again. "Y/N? I thought that was your voice."

You didn't say anything your heart plummeting into your stomach. "What, nothing to say, or have you still not acquired enough brains to gather a retort?"

"Apparently you're the one who's missing the brains, because you'd remember what a restraining order means."

His eyes sharpened, he was not used to this from you, you had never talked back to him before. "I see you got a smart fucking mouth while I was away."

"We broke up, I want you away from me. Now, if you don't mind I'm trying to get back to my life. Which may I add has become better ten-fold with you gone."

As you tried to walk away, he grasped your arm roughly bringing your face close to his. "You think I don't know what you've been doing? I have people who let me know what you're up to. And I'm going to let you in on a secret, your little doctor just feels sorry for you, he'll tire of you soon enough. You are nothing, Y/N, even with the corrections and instructions I gave you were worthless. Not even worth throwing in the trash, and everyone around you will see it eventually." 

You did your best to thrash away, suddenly being dropped to the floor when Spencer came barreling toward him, Spencer's fist colliding with your ex's jaw. "You stay AWAY from her, and if you dare utter anything like that to the person I love again, I'll rip your tongue out, you bastard!"

You saw some of the guys go toward them, trying to break them apart, and you felt arms encircle you, as Pen helped you to your feet. "Spencer, STOP! It's not worth it, don't waste your energy on him!"

Spencer stilled, and the guys careened past you to help him up and keep your ex away. Valdez's look was murderous. "You know we could lock you away for this boy!"

"You have nothing on me!"

"Breaking a restraining order, and I'm sure you're breaking probation fighting with a federal agent."

"Fuck you! You think you're high and mighty protecting that little bitch? I could hang you all."

"How about we just see then, let Carter take you in, and we'll see."

You watched in silence as Carter dragged your ex away, wincing as you could hear each obscenity thrown at you. "How'd Spencer know to come over?"

Pen rubbed your back in comforting circles. "Henry. He came running back saying a bad man was trying to hurt you."

Tears leaked from your eyes, and you silently sobbed. The emotions overwhelming you. You felt someone try to take your arm, you looked up through the tears. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. Everyone. I didn't mean for Henry or any of the kids to have to hear any of that."

Spencer held you to him. "It's okay Y/N, none of it was your fault. I wish I could've punched him a few more times though."

You laughed through your tears letting Spencer say your goodbyes, though you'd have to text Pen later, and led you back to his car. He went into his glove box, and got you a handkerchief. "Thank you, I didn't even get the chance to look at your face. Are you hurt?"

The lighting in the car didn't help things, and the clip on his cheekbone and swelling of his lips were another blow for you. "Oh, Spencer, why'd you do that? None of it was worth it, we should have just called the police."

Spencer's hand struck the steering wheel, and you flinched. He looked at you sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Y/N, but you need to see that it was worth it. You're worth it. I wish I could so you how priceless you are to me. He's is insignificant, you are so much better than him, and stronger than anyone I know."

You had taken his hand, stroking his battered knuckles. "You mean a lot to me, too, Spencer. I'm just sorry you have to deal with my issues, and everything. You have helped me realize how worthwhile things really are, that I am. You make me feel beautiful, it's just seeing him sent me back to that place, and sometimes it gets hard. I hope I'm not pushing you away here."

"No, you're not, Y/N. Even if you were I'm not going anywhere. Not until you get bored with me."

You kissed the good corner of his mouth. "I could never tire of you, Spencer. Every word, every look, every gesture you make leaves me in awe of you."

Driving back was quiet and you had nearly fallen asleep on Spencer's shoulder before you arrived back at your apartment. Your smile was shy. "Do you want to come up, I'd like to at least clean you up."

Spencer nodded and you both trudged to your door, flicking the light on upon entering. You gestured for him to sit as you got the first aid kit from your bathroom. Putting some alcohol on the cotton ball you tilted Spencer's head. "This might sting a little." 

Gingerly placing it to his face you smiled seeing him wince. "You take the punch fine, but wince like that from a little rubbing alcohol?" 

"It's the anticipation of it, the adrenaline during a fight acts as analgesic, but the coming down, everything hurts more."

You fixed him up, your gaze fixed on his face, remembering his words from the rink. "I do, too, you know."

Spencer's brows furrowed. "You do, too, what?"

You blushed. "Well, during the whole mess, you kind of mentioned something along the lines of loving me, and well, I do too."

Spencer's eyes were as big as plates. "I do love you, Spencer. I think I have for a while now, I've just been kind of scared to say it."

You leaned your forehead against his, allowing him to drag you on his lap. "Oh, Y/N, I've wanted t say it for ages but didn't want to scare you away. You have no idea how good it is to hear you say it."

You grinned into his neck. "I may have some idea."

You fiddled with the button on his dress shirt, a blatant desire for this man coming over you. You kissed the corner of his mouth, waiting to see if he'd respond, his mouth fully coming onto yours in a matter of seconds. You began stroking his lips with your tongue, a trick he loved to use on you. He smiled, and opened his mouth to you. His hands caressing your back, pulling you against him, and allowing your legs to fall on either side of his hips. He groaned, and you could feel the lump forming beneath you, making you gasp. 

"Oh, Spencer, lets go to my room."

Spencer pulled back reluctantly. "Are-Are you sure, I don't want to rush this with you, Y/N."

You rubbed against his bulge suggestively, hoping to get the message across. He hissed picking you up as your legs went around his waist and carried you to your room. He laid you tenderly on the bed while trying to work the buttons on his shirt. "We don't have to go all the way tonight, Y/N, but I would like to feel you under my fingertips."

You bit your lip, the image of that haunting on more than one night alone in this bed. You leaned up, taking over the buttons for him, kissing each expanse that became exposed to you. You were given a few minutes to admire Spencer chest before you felt the hem of your shirt being lifted your top half becoming increasingly exposed to him. "You're so beautiful."

He pulled you further up on the bed kissing the crevice between your breasts, his hands strumming along your ribs. You moaned, goosebumps forming from the light touch. You both reached for the others pants at the same time and you both grinned, and you let him go first. Blushing at his blistering gaze on your bare skin, it was a wonder you weren't getting a sunburn from it. You reached up to undo his belt, but Spencer pushed your hands away. 

"Let me take care of you first."

He began suckling your neck, trailing his mark along you. His hand came to gently rest under your breasts, squeezing softly, you sighed from the touch. He reached around to unclasp your bra, feeling the air touch your nipples. A blush came over you, as his gaze flicked from your eyes back to your chest. He leaned down, and teasingly lapped at the hardened bud, testing your reaction. Your hand wrapped around the hair at the nape of Spencer's neck, holding him to you. You could feel his smile, as he sucked your nipple in his mouth. It was hot and wet and the combination had your bottom half writhing. Spencer's knee went between your legs, holding you down, and you whimpered. Then his lips were trailing downward, and you tensed suddenly. Spencer's gaze jerked up on that.

"You okay, Y/N?"

"Yeah, it's just, we don't, you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

Spencer's eyes glazed over. "I want to Y/N."

"What if - you know, I don't taste...right?"

You could see the anger from who caused you this doubt fill his eyes. "I know you're going to be delectable, Y/N."

"How could you know that?"

"Because you're already so sweet."

You snorted, and you felt Spencer's breath on the cleft of your panties. Your eyelids fluttered, feeling his tongue rake along the fabric. "Oh God, Spencer."

You lifted your hips to help him get the damned fabric off of you and the breath was even more tangible on your wetness. He pushed a finger through your folds, licking the finger, and the wetness it carried. You groaned lowly. "See, I was right, that's the most exquisite thing I've tasted. Do you want to try?"

He wasn't expecting an answer and you could see it threw him off when you nodded your head eagerly. Applying the finger through your folds again, he came up and teased the finger to your lips, you opened your mouth letting him push his finger in and you sucked lightly. Tasting the bitter, saltiness following the taste of you and his skin. His eyes widened in lust. "Good?"

You licked your lips and nodded. He kissed you again before lowering himself between your legs again. This time instead of a finger his tongue made his way through your folds and you cried out at the warmness of it. It was more intimate and somehow it seemed more malleable as his finger came back to play and pulled up the hood of your clit. You couldn't help the buck of your hips and his tongue pressed flatly on it. He pulled it back off and lightly started to flick the tip against your clit as his other hand came and began teasing your entrance. His index finger gathering wetness, before delving inside. You groaned clutching his head and the pillow behind your head. His finger curled and began pumping in succession to his tongue the pace increasing with every thrust until you stilled and broke like a rubber band. Calling out his name, and not giving a damn if all your neighbors heard you. 

Coming back down from the high, you realized Spencer was hovering above you, his pants discarded, his erection rubbing the inside of your thigh, you feeling his own wetness leaking onto your leg. He knew you were already on the pill for reasons other than birth control, he knew it was okay. You pulled him to you kissing him with all the love and passion you had for this man, and you both groaned aloud as he gently plunged into you. 

"Jesus, Y/N, you're so tight."

You saw the question in his eyes, and you shook your head smiling. "No, I'm not a virgin, Spencer, but it wouldn't matter anyway. This is the first time for me, the only time that matter, because I'm with the man I love."

He cupped your face In his hand, kissing you. "Me too, Y/N. I love you more than all the world, and there is no one else I'd want here with me but you."

He began pumping into you. Just like before it started slow and with each thrust a little sharper, a little faster, a little harder, and you were beginning to learn his technique you began to toss your hips in rhythm with him. And soon you were both groaning and screaming the release approaching you both fast. Soon you were clutching around him, his pace slowed by the tightened muscles around him. A few more thrusts and he emptied himself into you. Both of you spent, you let yourselves collapse in the sheets.

A few minutes of kisses and whispers your phone started ringing. You huffed snuggling into Spencer's chest. He chuckled, tiredly. "Shouldn't you get that?"

"It's Pen, no way am I talking to her right now, I'll get her back tomorrow."


End file.
